1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker front sheet for use in a sound outlet structure of an apparatus equipped with a speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sound outlet structure of an apparatus equipped with speakers, such as a television set, includes, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a speaker grille SG formed from a coated wire net or a coated punching metal and attached by clinching or welding to a body of the apparatus. Another sound outlet structure comprises a portion of the body of an apparatus, the body portion having a number of small holes or perforations. In the case of a speaker box or cabinet, a grille composed of a fabric sheet stretched on a frame is provided.
The above-mentioned conventional sound outlet structure or grille using a wire net or a punching metal is not well matched in finishing with the body of the apparatus which is generally formed of a coated plastic. Due to a noticeable difference in finishing between the grille and the apparatus body, a sound producing source can readily be identified. However, the design of modern television sets is such that, if it becomes offensive to the enjoyment of screen images, it will lose the consumer's support. It is therefore desirable that a sound outlet structure has a surface finishing which is well matched with the finishing of a cabinet of the apparatus, thereby making it difficult for the consumer to identify a sound producing source of the apparatus.